Devil or Angel?
by Akkuma Angel
Summary: E se, aquela gata preta, não muito lembrada na história original, soubesse muito mais do que aparenta? Se, estivesse ali, não apenas para nos lembrar que Sebastian adora felinos, mas sim, porque seu propósito é muito maior? Quando um demônio se torna um demônio? Esta pergunta, vem desde os primeiros dos humanos, e provavelmente nunca responderão. Pois não são dignos de saber algo


**Meu Senhor...**

* * *

Olá, eu deveria me apresentar educadamente, como meu Senhor me ensinou, mas não é da minha natureza aparecer em grande publico, prefiro a completa discrição e anonimato. Mas gosto de ser vista apenas por aqueles que sabem me enxergar. Por outro lado, também não quero tantas formalidades apenas por contar uma história triste, de alguém que não merecia nenhum tipo de atenção. Pois é isso que faço. Eu vivo e conto histórias com os meus irmão e irmãs, e para meu Senhor. Aquele homem alto e bonito, que assusta a muitos quando anda com sua expressão séria, ou os surpreende com suas maravilhas gastronômicas e habilidade surreal. Mas que, conosco, não se passa de um menininho perdido em si próprio que, gentilmente, soube nos enxergar e entendeu como nós nos sentimos. Eles nos fez, pobres seres esquecidos da sociedade, sua harmoniosa família. Dando-nos um lar e, principalmente, respeito e amor.

Um menino chamado...  
Não. Eu não revelarei seu nome. Isto, é algo que apenas eu saberei, pois prometi que nunca mais diria em qualquer tom de voz meu. E, seja o que ou como for, sempre cumpro o que prometo. Mas vocês devem o conhecer bem. É aquele menino fraco, cheio de medos, incertezas e esperança, que no final de sua luta, de sua história, quando todos os seus esforços se esgotaram, a vida lhe sorri, trazendo tudo o que sempre desejou e lutou para ter. " _Fim... Final Feliz..._ ", diria a Mãe deste menininho, ao fim de seu conto favorito, enganando-o gentilmente dizendo, sem palavras, que a vida tem apenas um final, seja qual for sua estrada. Pois bem, digo, desde já, que este menino está morto em alguma casa aconchegante, em seu quarto decorado. Cheio de mimos substanciais, ou como dizem, "preso em uma gaiola dourada". Esse menino, que nunca mais lutará por algo tão importante, a ponto de conseguir mudar a visão deste velho mundo novamente. " _Coitadinho..._ ".

Mas não este, meu Senhor, e secreto grande amor. O menino de quem vou falar nesta história, é aquele que está olhando por fora da janela de bordas douradas, desejando a vida do rico menino morto. Este menino de origem pobre, enfrenta o frio, aceita a fome, e encolhe-se para aquecer e salvar o pouco da vida miserável que lhe resta. _"Um dia..._ ", sempre pensava consigo, ao ver tal cena se repetir todos os dias.

Você deve estar se perguntando: " _Porque vai contar a história triste desse menino, do seu Senhor, já que existem tantas outras boas para contar? Por favor, me poupe de história de superação!_ ". Bom, primeiramente, o porque de eu contar essa história, ainda não sei exatamente, e acho que nunca saberei. Apenas tive vontade, pois a história desse menininho, do meu Senhor, é igual à minha, da minha geração e dos iguais a mim. E eu não quero esquecer de onde vim, nem do que já fiz para sobreviver ou apenas proteger aqueles que amo. Acho que, por essas e tantas outras semelhanças mais, a vida decidiu sorrir gentilmente para nós, nos unindo. Antes, em um tempo remoto de trevas, e hoje, em uma belíssima Mansão, reconstruída por esse mesmo menino, hoje, um homem. Que mesmo já vivendo maldades impossíveis de serem contadas aqui, seu amor por nós nunca se alterou. E, ao contrário do que pensa, esta história, não fala sobre superação e nunca terá um final feliz, pois seu começo, já é triste. O Meu Senhor? Sim, era um menino morto. Mas agora, é um homem vivo. Pelo menos para meus irmãos e para mim. E é isso o que importa.

 **França, 549 d.C.**

Meu Senhor, quando muito jovem e ainda inocente ao cruel mundo em que habitava, vivia com seus pais, em um vilarejo pobre ao norte da França. Seu pai, trabalhava como sapateiro na vila, enquanto sua mãe, era apenas uma dona de casa, que reclamava aos Céus por não ter se casado com um homem rico, dando-a todos os luxos que julgava merecer. Meu Senhor, quando podia, trabalhava com seu pai ou em outros lugares, ajudando, financeiramente, como conseguia sua pobre família. Mas, ao contrário do que pensam, não existia amor entre eles, apenas discórdia e intrigas. Ainda jovem, meu Senhor não sabia mais como sorrir.

A cada dia que passava, a situação da família ficava cada vez pior. Os pais do meu Senhor, não sabiam mais o que fazer para conseguir mantê-lo, seja alimentando-o ou com roupas. Mesmo assim, meu Senhor não desistia de tentar erguer sua família. Ele acreditava em si mesmo, e no potencial de seu pai. Meu Senhor acreditava que, com um pouco de fé, tudo poderia melhorar, então voltaria a sorrir e brincar, como as outras crianças que via passar correndo, enquanto concertava sapatos ou varria o chão de algum estabelecimento, em troca de algumas poucas moedas. Pobre criança... Porque eu não era nascida naquela época, apenas para vê-lo sorrir como vejo hoje. Ou se divertir com meus irmãos, enquanto estico minhas patas pela grande Mansão que moramos.

Havia tempos, em que o Pai do meu Senhor não tinha trabalho, mesmo assim, repetia sua rotina matinal. Acordava, ainda de madrugada, dava um singelo beijo em sua esposa e filho, e saia para abrir a loja. Passava o dia, sem ter nenhum cliente e, ao final dele, voltava cabisbaixo para casa, sabendo que ouviria as mesmas lamurias de sua esposa, e o olhar triste e perdido de seu filho. Aquilo era demais para ele. Meu Senhor, foi o melhor presente que aquele velho homem poderia ter recebido dos Céus. " _Meu Anjo de cabelos negros..._ ", era o que dizia ao meu Senhor, passando suavemente a mãos pelo cabelo liso do menino.

Em uma noite, enquanto meu Senhor dormia com fome, seus pais tiveram a pior conversa de suas vidas, o que levaram a uma terrível decisão. Todas as alternativas que pensaram antes, falharam miseravelmente, agora, só lhe restavam uma. " _Não podemos mais..._ ", foi as palavras ditas ao final daquela calorosa discussão. O velho pai do meu Senhor, não sabia como fazer tal coisa pois, mesmo com a discórdia reinando naquela pequena e humilde casa, ele amava muito meu Senhor, seu único filho. Com dor em seu cansado coração, o velho aceitou a proposta de sua esposa. " _Perdoe-me..._ ", disse consigo mesmo, pensando em meu Senhor.

Na manhã seguinte à aquela noite turbulenta de palavras, a Mãe do menino saíra cedo de casa, e quando regressou, trouxe consigo um homem alto e forte. Não era possível ver claramente seu rosto, pois estava de capuz e o sol batia nos olhos do meu Senhor, quando olhava para cima. Apenas a barba acerada era possível notar, junto de seu semblante sério.

─ _Aqui está, como o combinado._ \- disse forte o homem, entregando aos pais do meu Senhor, algumas moedas de ouro, pegando o menino com força.  
─ _Mamãe! Papai!_ \- gritou meu Senhor ao ser levado a força pelo homem.

" _Me perdoe, meu Anjo de cabelos negros... Me perdoe..._ ", pensava seu velho Pai, vendo seu único e amado filho sendo arrancado de seus braços, por míseras moedas de ouro. O Pai de meu Senhor, não aguentando ver a cena, caiu de joelhos no chão. Suas lágrimas umedeciam o chão duro de terra, deixando marcas. " _Volte... Volte..._ ", pedia arrependido, esticando suas mãos em direção ao meu Senhor, mas o homem que o levava sequer olhou para trás. Meu Senhor se debatia com a força que conseguia, tentando se soltar, mas todas as suas tentativas eram inúteis, o homem era forte demais. Meu Senhor gritava por seus pais, enquanto lágrimas faziam a trilha do caminho que percorria. Então, exausto, o menino soube que seu destino tomaria um novo e conturbado rumo. " _Porque?_ ", era a sua única pergunta.

Com algumas horas de caminhada, meu Senhor chegou a um acampamento, onde passou a noite com outras crianças, umas mais jovens outras mais velhas. Meu Senhor observou que, mesmo sendo de diferentes aldeias, todas tinham o mesmo olhar e, possivelmente, o mesmo pensamento que o seu. " _Porque? Porque?_ ", uma única pergunta lhe atormentou durante toda a sua vida. Antes de amanhecer, meu Senhor fora buscado, jogado e acorrentado dentro de uma carroça, junto de algumas outras crianças. Passaram-se dias durante o percurso turbulento. Muitas vezes, a carroça atolava na lama e eram as crianças quem deveriam desatolá-la, fazendo força desproporcional ao seu tamanho, além de levarem chicotadas por terem escorregado na lama, não cumprindo a tarefa ordenada. Das dez crianças que acompanhou meu Senhor em sua jornada, apenas 4 sobreviveram. " _Que desperdício..._ ", reclamava um dos homens.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, meu Senhor viu-se em um campo aberto, com várias pessoas, de todas as idades, trabalhando nele. Observando ao redor, não muito longe de onde estava, meu Senhor via dois homens carregando e jogando com descaso em uma vala, o corpo de uma velha mulher. " _Morreu de preguiça_ ", debochavam do cadáver com aparência esquelética. Meu Senhor apavorou-se mais com aquela visão, seu coração batia rápido e seu peito apertava-se mais. _"Por algumas moedas, morrerei aqui..._ ", pensou, enquanto derramava discretas lágrimas, tentando aceitar seu cruel destino, escrito por sua ambiciosa Mãe. " _Porque?_ ", olhava para o Céu, procurando a resposta para sua única pergunta. Mas ninguém o respondeu, até mesmo o corvo que passava no alto, o ignorou. " _Sou um espírito sem luz... Desculpe.._.", dizia aos Céus, perdoando sua insignificante existência.

Os anos se passaram, e meu Senhor cresceu como o esperado por aqueles homens cruéis. Seu olhar era vazio, perdido e triste, seu corpo era esquelético, coberto por cicatrizes, umas por desobediência, outras por tentar escapar do Inferno em que se encontrava. Sua aparência era apática e doente. As mãos calejadas e o pés machucados, tornaram-se sua marca registrada. Ao final de cada dia, meu Senhor fazia o mesmo ritual noturno, retirava as bandagens, e as lavava, para poder serem usadas no dia seguinte. Seu corpo, conforme o crescimento e o grande peso carregado durante o processo, teve pequenas deformações. Seus ombros eram curvados e sua postura era incorreta. Sua pele, ainda era clara, mas seca devido ao clima e a má hidratação. Mas, mesmo com esses defeitos, o cabelo e os lábios de meu Senhor continuaram os mesmos. O cabelo preto e liso, junto aos lábios delicados e pequenos, chamavam atenção de alguns dos homens. Muitas vezes, meu Senhor fora abusado sexualmente pelos mesmos, e pelos demais que o odiavam, apenas por ser o que é. " _Porque?_ ", era apenas o que pensava enquanto era obrigado a fazer coisas obscenas ou ficar em situações indignas a um adolescente em troca de sua vida. Ao final de cada abuso, a mesma frase era ouvida. " _Oh, desculpe... Pensávamos que era uma menina..._ ", e saíam, rindo diabolicamente.

Dizem que em toda escuridão, por maior que seja, há sempre alguma luz, seja ela a menor que exista. Com o meu Senhor, não foi diferente. Durante um dia comum de trabalho escravo, embaixo de um sol escaldante, meu Senhor conheceu minha ancestral, a primeira da minha linhagem. Ela era igual a mim, apenas seus olhos eram diferentes, eram azuis. Meu Senhor, de início, não tentou nenhum contato, pois pensou que seria inútil cultivar algum sentimento por um mero gato selvagem. Mas, minha ancestral não se enganou com as histórias ouvidas de seus irmãos, e viu mais que um simples humano naquele menino, ela viu, mesmo que fraca, uma luz avermelhada.

As semanas foram se passando, e minha ancestral sempre aparecia a mesma hora, no mesmo local. 2 horas depois do pôr do sol e atrás do arame farpado, perto de um tronco de árvore cortada. Meu Senhor, também sempre passava por aquele local, pois gostava de observar o Céu e as estrelas, que manchavam o grande azul de branco. Em silêncio, os dois contemplavam a beleza da criação. Um dia, cansado de sempre ser observado pelo mesmo gato preto, meu Senhor se aproximou, fazendo o primeiro contato. Ele esticou a mão e disse: " _Não tenha medo... Não vou te machucar.._.", com voz suave e um doce sorriso inocente nos lábios. Foi a primeira vez que meu Senhor tinha sorriso espontaneamente, desde que tinha feito cinco anos de idade. Minha ancestral estava certa, meu Senhor era diferente dos demais que já tinha conhecido em sua longa jornada. Meu Senhor, foi o escolhido para ser acompanhado por nós.

Mais semanas se passaram, e meu Senhor nutriu por minha ancestral, algo que lhe fora negado em grande parte de sua vida... Carinho e amor. A cada dia que passava, meu Senhor ficava mais contente pelo amor recebido de minha ancestral e seus irmãos. E o mesmo acontecia com eles, pelo carinho recebido daquele pequeno e solitário humano. Sua única pergunta não respondida, não tinha mais importância, pois com eles ao seu lado, seu limitado e obscuro mundo, tinha ficado um pouco suportável e gentil. " _Obrigado..."_ , sussurrava todas as noites antes de se despedir da sua nova família, com afagos gentis nas orelhas e sorriso discreto. O que minha ancestral deu ao meu Senhor naquela época, foi o que nunca sentiu com os humanos ao seu redor. " _Fique em paz..._ ", eram o que desejavam ao meu Senhor, ao final de cada dia.

Meses se passaram desde o primeiro encontro, e meu Senhor sentia a cada dia mais, que a felicidade tinha tamanho e forma definida, além de alguns bigodes. Mas, estando condenado a um lugar esquecido por Deus, por toda a sua vida, sua pequena felicidade acabou chamando a atenção não desejada dos demais a sua volta. Com inveja, pois meu Senhor era o único que conseguia sorrir naquele Inferno feito por homens, um dos trabalhadores mais ambiciosos, delatou o caso de felicidade encontrada. Este pobre homem pensou que, se falasse algo tão importante à aqueles que os controlavam, podia erguer seu status, saindo de seu lugar miserável de trabalhador e migrando para o de controlador. Doce engano... Particularmente, gosto quando o mal é pago com mais mal. Vejo como se fosse um castigo e condenação mais rápido. As vezes, "alguém" sabe como mover muito bem suas reles peças, sacrificando as mais fracas para um mal maior.

O homem que delatou, foi perseguido, torturado e morto, pois tinha saído de seu posto, mesmo para dar uma significante informação. " _Descanso não é tolerável..._ ", disse um dos homens que deu a ordem, soltando os cães em seguida. Naquele dia, o comum silêncio do campo de trabalho, fora cortado por gritos, latidos, estaladas de chicotes e ferro em brasa. O homem fora marcado a ferro na maior parte de seu fétido corpo, após isso, fora amarrado em uma colina próxima, mordido e chicoteado até a morte. O macabro espetáculo foi feito apenas para mostrar ao demais, o que aconteceria com aquele que pensasse em desobedecer qualquer regra imposta. Mas isso, meu Senhor sabia bem. Quantas vezes, a noite, chorou em silêncio para não acordar os demais, com cortes abertos em suas costas, feitos pelo mesmo chicote ou pelo arame farpado que tentava passar por debaixo. Ou, até mesmo, pelos cães ferozes que o caçavam, mordendo-o sem piedade, trazendo marcas que jamais se apagariam. " _Pobre tolo_ ", pensou ingenuamente.

Meu Senhor achou que sua vida miserável não mudaria mais, que continuaria a fazer seu trabalho forçado, cumprindo ordens para sobreviver, sendo abusado quando aos homens conviam e que, seus bens mais preciosos, estariam sempre ao seu lado, lhe trazendo a alegria negada. Porque Divino? Eu lhe pergunto humildemente. Porque não permitiu que este pobre menino continuasse com sua miserável vida? Ele já não tinha sofrido o suficiente? Já não tinha conhecido do que os homens são capazes de fazer, para saciar seu pecado carnal? Suas lágrimas noturnas, não lavaram o suficiente a dor de sua alma, para que entrasse em seu Reino ou vivesse com pouquíssima paz na Terra? Não... Nada é suficiente quando o mal é soberano na Terra dos homens.

Após conhecer minha ancestral e seus irmãos, meu Senhor aguardava impacientemente o sol se pôr e as duas horas seguintes, para que assim, pudesse receber mais carinhos e afeto. Aquelas horas seguintes, eram as mais aguardadas, pois era quando meu Senhor voltava a viver. Mesmo que parecesse pouco para os demais, para aquele menino, era o suficiente para suportar as torturas do dia seguinte. Mas, quando a luz tem poder em um lugar tão escuro? É simples a resposta... Não tem. Aos poucos, seu brilho é consumido pelas trevas. Enquanto meu Senhor recebia amor de minha ancestral, um dos homens que controlavam aquele lugar, o mesmo que o levou, apareceu por entre as sombras. Distraído com carinhos e sorrisos, meu Senhor não percebeu que o mal se aproximava. Apenas quando muito tarde, meu Senhor viu a sombra do outro e se virou, mas o tempo também era cruel naquele lugar.

─ _O que é isto?_ \- gritou o homem, pegando o irmão mais novo de minha ancestral.  
─ _Um gato..._ \- respondeu baixo. ─ _Apenas um gatinho. Por favor, não faça mal a ele... A culpa é toda minha._ \- continuou meu Senhor, tentando impedir qualquer mal que viria a acontecer.  
─ _Tarde de mais..._ \- sorriu com demônios a sua volta.

O homem, antes mesmo de terminar de falar, quebrou o frágil pescoço do irmão mais novo, jogando seu corpo para longe, sem qualquer respeito. " _Não... Porque? Porque?_ ", pensava meu Senhor em lágrimas, voltando a repetir a mesma pergunta sem resposta, que lhe assombrou durante a maior parte de sua existência. Rápido, vendo que o homem se aproximava com ira, meu Senhor soltou os outros irmãos que estavam em seus braços, fazendo-os correr por suas vidas. " _Salvem-se! Salvem-se! Esqueçam de mim e salvem-se! Nunca mais voltem!_ ", falava com o olhar desesperado, cheio de lágrimas, enquanto era puxado pelo homem até o meio do campo, onde o mesmo lhe agrediu física e sexualmente.

Minha ancestral via o sofrimento do meu Senhor, mas nada conseguia ou podia fazer. Chorou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para os olhos do meu Senhor, dizendo que sempre estaria por perto. Os gritos de medo e desespero de meu Senhor, quebravam o silêncio da noite, amaldiçoando mais aquela Terra fétida de pecados. Nenhuma outra alma fora ajudar aquele pequeno espírito de luz avermelhada, pois sabia que o castigo seria pior. Os outros apenas ouviam os barulhos obscenos feitos, enquanto um pobre menino se debatia por sua vida e dignidade. " _Mate-me... Eu desejo a morte! Por favor, mate-me!_ ", pedia em sussurro ao Divino. Mas o mesmo, nada fazia, apenas ouvia e via um de seus Anjos de cabelos negros, caindo cada vez mais, a ponto de não conseguir mais se salvar.

Quando parte de seu Inferno acabou, e o homem saiu de cima do menino, meu Senhor não era mais o mesmo. O mal daquele lugar tinha, finalmente, entrado em seu coração. Seus olhos perderam a vida e o brilho que tinha, sua alma avermelhada, misturou-se ao purpuro, retirando toda a bondade que um dia pode ter existido dentro daquele frágil menino. Vendo ao seu lado, o corpo do irmão mais novo jogado com descaço, sem vida, a raiva apoderou-se do meu Senhor. Com a força adquirida pelo sentimento de ira, meu Senhor levantou-se devagar, pegou a ferramenta que sempre usou para trabalhar naquela Terra e, com rapidez e crueldade, atingiu o pescoço do homem, que fumava distraído após o ato sexual. O homem caiu morto em sua frente, e meu Senhor conheceu o sentimento doce de vingança.

Mas algo a mais aconteceu naquela noite, algo bom, ou pelo menos, que julgam ser bom. A razão e o arrependimento voltaram a falar dentro do meu Senhor, e então ele viu, o chão e suas roupas manchados de sangue e o pecado que tinha cometido. " _Porque? Porque?_ ", perguntava-se incessantemente em desespero, medo e lágrimas, afastando-se lentamente dos corpos ao seu redor. Percebendo que nada mais o impedia e cortando-se ao passar por debaixo do arame farpado, meu Senhor, depois de anos, conseguiu ficar livre daquele pedaço de Terra esquecido por Deus. Mas, algo gritava em seu coração... Meu Senhor precisava de perdão pelo ato cometido a pouco. " _Somente Ele me ajudará... Somente Ele..._ ", pensava consigo, enquanto corria até a Igreja do vilarejo próximo.

─ _Padre! Padre!_ \- gritava desesperadamente meu Senhor, batendo com força na porta. ─ _Padre, por favor, abra!_

O homem velho da Igreja, caminhava lentamente pelo altar, ainda sonolento pelo horário em que aquele menino o perturbava. Abrindo a porta devagar, se surpreendeu pela brutalidade em que o jovem invadiu o recinto, coberto de sangue, ofegante, e com olhar assutado. " _O que foi isto?_ ", pensou consigo, vendo o estado em que o menino se encontrava, vindo em sua direção. Com medo de que seu sangue fosse o próximo a escorrer por entre os dedos daquele menino, o velho homem tentou ser o mais gentil e calmo possível. " _Cristo, proteja-me de todo o mal_ ", pediu para si.

─ _Padre, me desculpe... Por favor, perdoe-me!_ \- meu Senhor falava sem controle de suas palavras, em meio as lágrimas.  
─ _O que aconteceu, meu jovem? De quem é este sangue em suas roupas?_ \- perguntou calmo, ainda com receio do menino.  
─ _É dele... Era minha família._ \- respondeu rápido, atropelando as palavras. ─ _Me ajude! Por favor, me ajude!_  
 _─ Se acalme. Está seguro agora._ \- disse escondendo o medo em sua voz.

" _Está seguro agora..._ ", por quanto tempo meu Senhor não esperou ouvir singelas palavras de proteção. " _Estou seguro agora... Na casa Dele, estou seguro agora.._.", pensou ingenuamente consigo. Quando mais calmo e alimentado, o velho homem viu que era apenas um menino com medo, que tinha feito o que fez porque sua família estava em perigo. " _Não o culpo, seu amor por eles era maior..._ ", pensou consigo. Mas, algo dentro de si queria ouvir mais do que aquelas chorosas e aflitas palavras ditas a pouco. A curiosidade humana, as vezes, é o pior mal que possa existir. Pois é camuflada de incríveis e dolorosas descobertas.

─ _Meu filho, venha ao confessionário._ \- chamou o padre, sendo acompanhado prontamente. ─ _Agora, diga-me. O que aconteceu?_

Meu Senhor era ingênuo, e ainda acreditava cegamente nas Palavras Sagradas antigas, escritas no Livro dourado que ficava no meio do altar, com as palavras mais sábias que poderia existir. Sem medo de ser condenado, pois fazia o que julgava ser correto para obter o perdão buscado, meu Senhor começou a falar. Não... Pare, por favor... Meu Senhor disse, sem esconder qualquer fato, absolutamente tudo o que tinha acontecido e vivido, desde que fora levado e sua casa. Meu Senhor esperava que, com a confissão, ele teria seu perdão. Pois já tinha vivido muitos pecados, e estava pronto para perdoar e seguir em frente. " _Porque alguns dizem ser Seu representante, se não agem como?_ ", pergunto-me.

O velho Padre, aterrorizado com as palavras ditas pelo menino, não conseguia pensar com razão, nem em qual era sua real função entre os homens na Terra. Não sendo o homem esperado por meu Senhor, o velho Padre, sem dar o perdão ou a ordem ao menino, saiu do confessionário e o retirou a força, banindo-o daquela Casa Sagrada. Meu Senhor ficara assustado com a reação do velho homem, mas tudo ficou claro quando uma palavra saiu daquela boca. " _Assassino.._.". O Padre, em gritos e puxões, disse que ter matado aquele homem, por apenas um reles gato selvagem, fora um erro imperdoável. " _Sua alma não merece perdão..._ ", acrescentou ao final de seu discurso devastador.

" _Porque? Porque?_ ", chorava meu Senhor consigo, enquanto caminhava sem rumo pela estrada. Vendo que não entraria no Reino dos Céus, meu Senhor perderá a fé naquele que sempre acreditou sempre estar sem eu lado. Os anos se passaram, e meu Senhor seguiu o curso natural da vida. Cresceu, mas não constituiu família, pois julgava-se indigno de tamanha felicidade. Porem, seu amor por felinos fora compensador. Durante o resto de sua vida, meu Senhor sempre esteve ao redor de vários gatos, de rua ou selvagens. " _São todos iguais para mim..._ ", pensava consigo enquanto acarinhava seus pequenos e verdadeiros amores. Como todo ser humano, meu Senhor morre de velhice, sozinho, rodeado por aqueles que sempre lhe deram amor... Seus amados gatos.

" _Nos encontraremos em breve..._ ", dissera minha ancestral, que seguiria o legado dado naquele dia comum, em que a primeira da linhagem prometeu sempre acompanhar meu Senhor, seja qual for seu destino...

 **• • •**

O tempo no Inferno é incalculável. Para algumas almas, um único dia pode durar apenas horas, enquanto para outras, podem durar anos. Meu Senhor, fazia parte das almas que achavam que apenas um dia no Inferno, era suficiente para se arrepender de cada segundo que respirou em vida. " _Porque? Porque?_ ", perguntava-se em meio a gritos de dor, e lágrimas cheias de ódio. Para meu Senhor, seu castigo não era merecido, pois ele tinha procurado salvação, porém lhe foi negada. " _Eu fiz o que deveria ter feito... Eles eram inocentes! Eles são suas inocentes criações!_ ", gritava durante a tortura, escurecendo, aos poucos, seu nobre coração, banindo todo o bem que um dia habitou dentro de si.

Durante anos, meu Senhor sofreu naquele mundo, odiando e negando qualquer luz que vinha tentar lhe ajudar. " _Onde estavam quando precisei?_ ", dizia forte aos Anjos que viam tentar lhe buscar, aceitando de bom grado sua dor física e mental. Para meu Senhor, aqueles seres de luz não precisavam de uma alma putrefata em seu glorioso lar. " _Não sou bem-vindo..._ ", gritava para si, perdendo-se cada vez mais na escuridão, esquecendo-se de quem era e em quem costumava acreditar. Meu Senhor, aquele menino cheio de sonhos e esperança, que tivera uma vida conturbada, finalmente, estava renascendo em seus pesadelos. Finalmente, meu Senhor não sentia mais medo ou insegurança pois, aos poucos, tinha se tornado aquilo que sempre tinha ouvido falar, e muitos temiam.

Mil anos se passaram no mundo mortal, o que seria incontáveis no mundo sobrenatural em que meu Senhor viveu. Neste tempo, meu Senhor se esqueceu completamente do que é ser um mero humano, cheio de temores tolos e imperfeições. Pois, simplesmente, não lhe era mais importante lembrar do que um dia foi, agora, apenas do que será e fará com sua nova visão de mundo. Meu Senhor, neste tempo, vivendo e realizando torturas de infinita dor, tinha se transformado em um poderoso demônio, como julgam os patéticos homens. Meu Senhor lutou batalhas de impossível descrição de maldade, morte e sangue. Meu Senhor reinou soberano nessas batalhas, ganhando seguidores fiéis, tornando-se sua legião. Meu Senhor, aquele menino morto do início da história, não está mais entre nós. Não porque ele está, de fato, morto. Mas sim, porque ele renasceu daquilo que o fez morrer. Meu Senhor... Que renasceu tendo um pouco de nós dentro de si, mostrado apenas em sua nova aparência, seja bem-vindo.

Mais séculos se passaram no mundo dos humanos, e nisto, a maldade e imbecilidade humana vinha crescendo descontroladamente. Meu Senhor se alimentava de almas podres, indignas para seu paladar refinado. " _Quando terei aquilo que sempre ouvi dizer?_ ", dizia consigo, provando de mais uma amarga alma. Mas as vezes, o Diabo é bom, porém apenas quando lhe convém. Em um ritual mal efetuado por ridículos humanos, em busca de coisas artificiais como, fama, fortuna e vida eterna, meu Senhor fora invocado por uma voz que dizia as mesmas palavras que um dia disse. " _Deus não existe..._ ", dizia o menino enjaulado. Meu Senhor reconhecia a cena vista, pois era a mesma que viveu durante incontáveis dias negros de dor no Inferno. " _Aquela alma..._ ", dizia para si, enquanto matava todos os inúteis ao seu redor, deixando apenas o menino.

" _Uma vez rejeitado a fé, é impossível passar pelos portões do Paraíso..._ ", disse forte ao menino de cabelos azulados, repetindo as palavras que fora ouvida em mesma situação no passado. Por fim, o menino, antes morto por seu medo e desespero, renasceu das mesmas fraquezas, acrescentando o ódio e vingança ao paladar do demônio. " _Sebastian... Seu nome será Sebastian Michaelis..._ ", disse o menino, tendo meu Senhor, servindo-o de bom grado, em troca de sua alma, e tendo a recompensa de ver todos aqueles que o humilharam, mortos.

Sebastian... Confesso que é estranho chamar alguém de outro nome, quando se sabe seu verdadeiro. Pois bem, meu Senhor voltara a viver no mundo humano, mas já se esquecera de como é ser fraco e imperfeito. Ao seu redor, "Sebastian" apenas via outros humanos sendo patéticos, aborrecedores e inúteis. Mas alguns o surpreendia, tanto por sua maldade, quanto por seus inventos ou apenas por seu jeito de pensar. As vezes, "Sebastian" se sentia solitário e eu conseguia ver isso em seus olhos purpuras de íris felina. Era hora de cumprir minha missão, seguindo a tradição de meus antepassados.

" _Ela... Você será Ela, minha lindinha..._ ", foi o que disse a mim, quando cansei de espreitá-lo e cruzei seu caminho pela primeira vez, seguindo a promessa de meus antepassados. Ele estava no jardim, cuidando das roseiras, enquanto o pequeno Senhor da Mansão fazia suas aulas de dança. Sua aparência também mudara bastante, mas seu cabelo e lábios, ainda eram idênticos de quando era um menino humano. " _Anjo de cabelos negros..._ ", lembrei das palavras já ditas no passado. " _Meu Senhor... A quanto tempo.._.", pensei, passando minhas patas por seu rosto, percebendo que seu amor por nós, gatos de rua, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento vivido e presenciado, nunca tinha se alterado. " _Sempre estarei contigo... Meu Senhor..._ ", disse baixo, recebendo os mesmos carinhos que meus antepassados receberam.


End file.
